More Than A Memory
by Ash Riley
Summary: Another one of my ideas on what happens after the book ends....Multi-chaptered. Prologue, then begins immediately after book epilogue. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Another thing I just started writing. I guess we'll see where it takes me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Ronnie stood alone in the alcove of the little church, mentally calming herself. In a few short minutes, she would walk down the aisle and be married to the man she loved. A few fat raindrops hit the window as she peered outside at the dark clouds. It was a deep disappointment, although she would never admit it, that the weather was so dark today. Secretly in her heart, she had hoped for sunny skies. That when she made that journey towards the front of the church, her father would be there with her, in the light. Ronnie blew on the window and traced the outline of a heart onto the cold glass. "I love you, Daddy," she whispered.

In her mind's eye, she pictured him there standing by the entrance to the sanctuary. He was happy, with a smile on his face. A familiar ache pierced her heart, the same one that returned every time she thought of him. Even in death, he was still with her. She gently touched the rolled-up papers that were tied with a black satin ribbon. Their song. The last song she had played for him. Most days, the music stayed locked away in an airtight container to preserve it. But not today. Today, it was part of her flower arrangement, with a few red and white roses tucked into the bow.

The memories of that summer were still fresh in her thoughts, the good, bad, and tragic. Those few months had set into motion a whirlwind of events that had shaped and changed her life forever. It was the summer she had discovered first love, hope; it was the summer where she had bridged the space between childhood and adulthood, not by choice, but through trials and heartbreak. Sometimes, she wondered what life would have been like if she had refused to come to Wrightsville Beach, Virginia. Not that there had been a choice, but she still wondered. Her musings were interrupted by Pastor Harris, who entered the small room. "Just a little bit longer," he told her with a smile. The trembling of his lips told her that she was not the only one thinking of her father on this day. She hugged him fiercely, feeling the thready rhythm of his heart.

"He would be so proud of you, Ronnie," he managed to say. "Even in the…last days, our final conversations were about you and Jonah. How proud he was to have children like you. Without you, he wouldn't have lasted as long as he did." As she shook her head, he stopped her. "No, he told me himself. You children gave him the will to fight the battle. Every moment, even the little things, he cherished because he knew the day was coming that he would be able to be there for you. You showed him God, in the most beautiful way possible, Ronnie. I can never thank you enough." His words brought joy, entwined with bittersweet pain.

"Thank you, Pastor Harris." Oh, how she wished her father could be with her.

"There's one more thing," he said, clearing his throat. "Your father….He left this in my care. Something just for today." He went to a cupboard in the corner and unlocked the door." Inside, there was a small box, wrapped in brown paper, seemingly untouched by the years.

"Thank you…so much," she told him sincerely. He gently squeezed her shoulder, in a reassuring sort of way.

"You're very welcome. I'll leave you alone." And with that, he was gone. She touched the brown paper, inhaling its musty scent. Then, slowly, she picked at the tape. The wrapping fell away, and she gasped. A small wooden jewelry box lay before her. The lid was inlaid with a beautiful stained glass, lovingly crafted by her father. She opened the box to find a plain white envelope lying inside. _For my precious daughter_ the first inscription read. Ronnie couldn't keep the tears from forming. A painful lump filled her throat. She brushed the moisture away from her eyes, trying to keep from smudging her makeup. Dare she open it now? The last words from her father. Or should she wait, letting the words remain unsaid, until the moment when she needed his wisdom, guidance, his enduring love to keep her heart encouraged.

It had been a hard few years since her father had died, a time period full of change, both good and bad. People had come into her life and left just as abruptly. There had been few constants in her life since that summer. She walked to the window and again checked the weather. The clouds were lifting. A smile lifted the corners of her lips. Maybe even in heaven, her dad was pulling strings for her to have the wedding of her dreams. She cracked open the window, and the fragrance of the salty sea breeze filled the room. Another knock sounded on the door. "Come in," she called, stuffing the envelope back into the box and placing it on the windowsill behind a curtain.

"Hey," Jonah said peeking around the door, his ever-deepening voice soft. "You about ready?"

"Getting there," Ronnie said, the full meaning behind her words was evident. She could hear the sounds of people entering the church. Her heartbeat quickened. It was almost time.

"Well, you've got a few more minutes. Pastor Harris misplaced his notes again for the tenth time." He rolled his eyes. "I'll come back in a little bit. Do you want me to send Mom back?"

"It's okay. I need some alone time." He only smiled at her, a tinge of sadness in his eyes. The door was shut, and she was alone again. She removed the jewelry box out of its hiding place and took the letter out of its hiding place. Once again, she couldn't decide what to do. She read the inscription again, letting the words sound in her head over and over.

"You are here with me, aren't you?" Ronnie spoke into the stillness. There was no answer, but in her heart, she knew. With a soft sigh, she slid a nail under the envelope's seal. She pulled out a couple sheet of paper. With the sea breeze enveloping her in its warm grasp, she began to read. As she absorbed each word, her mind drifted off to previous years, as she remembered the events that had brought her thus far.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. This Is Home

**Here's another update! **

**Random fact of the day: Every chapter title is actually a song title. In a way, each song is kind of the theme of the chapter. If you ever want to know the artists, just let me know!**

**Thank you to everyone who read the story. I appreciate you all:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - This Is Home**

It still seemed like a dream, the fact that he was here with her. After all their whirlwind summer romance, they would finally be together. Ronnie couldn't keep herself from smiling. That seemed to be her permanent expression since he had shown up while she was practicing earlier that day. The feeling of butterflies in her stomach literally made her lose her appetite, but it didn't seem to be of much importance. What mattered was that he was there, in living, breathing existence.

He had allowed her to finish practicing, sitting in the front row, his eyes closed and absorbing the notes that flowed around him. Her nerves caught up with her, and she made uncharacteristic mistakes on a piece that had come so easily to her. When her two hours were up, she packed the sheet music back into her bag. Hand in hand, they strode out of the building and onto the busy sidewalk, teeming with New Yorkers. Will was taken aback at the numbers of people walking along the streets; the noise of the city was absolutely deafening to him. Instinctively, he drew Ronnie closer to him, as if to protect her from the crushing swarms of pedestrians. "Where do you want to go?" she asked, her face glowing.

"Doesn't matter. I have no other plans for the day, so wherever you would like," he told her, watching her expression brighten even more. She looked even lovelier than he had ever seen her.

"Really? You did that?"

"Yeah, I want to spend time with you, Ronnie. I want to hear how your life is going, if Jonah is doing okay, how you are getting along with your mom."

"That's going to take awhile," she told him. He stopped her right in the middle of the crowd.  
"I've got all the time in the world for you." Her eyes met his, and he could see the depth of sadness that clouded them.

"You won't leave?" she posed the question to him, as if daring him to say yes.

"Nope. You're stuck with me. I know how much that's going to cramp your style, but you'll learn how to deal." His teasing lightened the suddenly somber mood, and that exhilarated look graced her face again. They continued to wander the streets.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. "We could go eat or something."

"Sure," he agreed. "Just as long as it's not seafood. I've had about all I can handle of marine life for today."

"Oh man, I didn't even think about it! What's your program all about?"

"Well, I'm going for an environmental science major, but Columbia has a master's program in marine biology. That's my goal."

"I know you'll do great," she declared.

"What about you? You're in Julliard!"

"Not yet," she corrected him. "I have my audition soon. The director said I have a good chance of getting in."

"That's great, Ronnie! I'm happy for you," he said, giving her hand a squeeze. "I know you'll make it." She led him into a small café that was only five blocks away from Julliard.

"This is one of my favorite places. They have a great veggie wrap."

"Do they serve meat too?" he asked, dubiously eyeing the menu.

"You and your carnivorous ways. Yeah, I think so. Look on the next page." He sighed with exaggerated relief when he found some meat dishes.

"At last. Real food." She rolled her eyes at him.

"You're so full of it!" Ronnie laughed. He flicked some of the water from his glass into her face. She gasped in shock and was about to retaliate when the waitress came and interrupted their banter. After she left, Will turned to Ronnie with a serious expression.

"How are things really going, Ronnie?" His question was like the breaking of the dam.

"It's hard. Really hard. Sometimes, I want to turn back time and go back to the ocean. I wish I could go back to when my parents were together. So my dad and I could have had more time together before….Anyways, I have good days and bad ones. Jonah is having a hard time. I try to be there for him, but he's so young; it's hard for him to express how he feels. I've taken him out to the park, to the harbor, over half of New York, but every day, he seems to withdraw even more."

"And talking to him doesn't help at all?"

"Not really. I don't know what to do with him. He's hurting so bad, Will. It hurts to see him. His grades have slipped and he's been more aggressive towards other kids at school. It's not like him at all."

"What about your mom? Has she been able to talk to him?"

"No, not really. She's been super busy with her job. I'm not around nearly as much as I used to be because of my practicing. Maybe if I were, then he would talk to me." She looked guilty about the fact.

"You can't blame yourself for everything," he told her gently, yet firmly. "Do you think it's your fault that Jonah's having trouble? Don't put that pressure on yourself. There's only so much you can do."

"I know," she said quietly. "It doesn't make it any better."

"When Mikey died, I was so angry because I blamed myself. It took time, a lot of time before I could come to terms with the fact that I couldn't have changed anything." Will's brow creased at the memory. "I don't want that for you, Ronnie." The food arrived, but the couple barely noticed.

"I need time," she said, playing with her napkin. She turned towards the window, absently watching the people walk by. Will grasped her hand.

"If you need to me to leave, I can do that. I can leave right now if you need me to."

"No," she was mortified. "I don't want you to go. I didn't mean it like that. You've been my rock through all of this. I need you."

"I haven't always been around for you." Regret colored his face. "I'm sorry you had to go through this all alone."

"Will, you did what you thought was right. I'll admit that at first I was hurt, but it was what I needed, even though I didn't know it at the time. Those last few weeks with Dad. There are no words I could use to express all the feelings that I experienced. Those are the moments I'm going to treasure forever." Ronnie was almost crying by this point, and she sniffled loudly. Will offered her his napkin, which she took with a loud hiccup. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I seem to do this a lot lately."

"Don't apologize. There's nothing to be sorry for."

"You move all the way to New York City to be with a girl whom you had a summer fling with. Said girl is a complete wreck, and yet you still put up with her. What kind of a guy are you?"

"A guy who fell in love with a mysterious girl with a purple streak in her hair. She's completely different than any girl he ever knew, independent, vivacious, and stubborn as a mule. And, she can handle a flaky boy who's still trying to figure out life."

"Whatever. You're the good one. I'm the screwup."

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. You're not a screwup. Don't think of yourself like that. You're the girl who I want to be with."

"How do you know we're going to make it?" The dreaded question was out.

"I don't know what the future's going to bring, but if you're willing, I want to find out. With you." He sounded so earnest and sincere that Ronnie felt bad for questioning his motives.

"I just can't believe you're here. I am so glad that you came."

"So am I."

"I'm sorry for doubting you."

"Don't apologize, Ronnie. I know it's been really hard for you."

"Some days are so bad I just want to lie in bed and sleep the whole day. There's no motivation to get up. It's like I'm at sea with no direction."

"Let me help you," his plea was soft, gentle.

"I don't know how."

"We'll figure it out together," he pressed her.

"Okay," she agreed, sniffing again. The attention of the other customers caused her to blush. "Can we leave?"

"Sure," he said. "You can come see my amazingly expensive apartment that's the size of a truck stop bathroom." His comment made her burst into laughter.

"Let's go." They paid and left the restaurant. Will halfheartedly tried to hail a cab and watched as several dove right past him. "You have to be a little more assertive," Ronnie smiled again. She stepped out, almost into the street and threw up her arm. A cab skidded to a halt in front of her. Will felt slightly out of his element. What was he getting himself into, coming from his small island community to this city teeming with so many people? He gave the taxi driver directions to his apartment and leaned back onto the seat.

"This is going to take some getting used to," he admitted. "I don't know if the city life is for me."

"You just need a little practice," she said encouragingly.

"It's so different from what I'm used to."

"This is what I grew up with. I would fall asleep at night to the sounds of cars driving past."

"And when I was young, I spent all my summers sleeping out under the stars on the beach listening to the sound of the waves," he reminisced. "Now, I wear earplugs because I get to sleep to the sounds of horns honking and people shouting all hours." After paying the driver what seemed to be the proverbial arm and a leg, Will helped Ronnie get out of the car at his apartment building. "Well, this is it," he said, sweeping his arm broadly towards the brick building.

"It's better than many of the apartments I've seen."

"Yeah, it's not that bad. My parents wanted to make sure I was in an area away from all the muggers and creeps that they hear about on TV. To them, New York is the pinnacle of violence."

"Depends on where you go," Ronnie laughed as she followed him up the stairs. "If they come to visit, just take them to the nice parts of town."

"Here it is," he unlocked the door and let her inside. The apartment was small, not as small as she had thought, but it was definitely cozy. In fact, the living room was the same space as the dining area, with a small kitchen squished into the corner. Will's bedroom barely fit a twin-sized bed. It was a far cry from the much roomier home he had moved from.

"Well, it's snug. And your heating bill won't be too high," she pointed out.

"You don't have to be all polite. I know it's tiny." He wasn't exactly a giant, but his head was brushing the light fixture that hung in the dining area.

"It's nice, really."

"I might get a roommate later on," he said. "It costs a little more to live than at Vanderbilt." Ronnie peered around the small apartment.

"Uh, where exactly would he sleep?" Her question prompted him to burst out laughing.

"Not here, that's for sure. We'd probably get a new place."

"Oh, okay," she laughed, realizing her mistake. She sat on the tiny couch. "I still can't believe it. You came." He sat down next to her.

"How could I not? You're amazing, Ronnie. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Why not Vanderbilt?"

"It's a great school, but my dream is and has always been Columbia. The program wasn't bad, but my heart really wasn't into it. It was as if I was trying to force myself to like the school. I talked it over with my parents, and they said that I should study something I enjoy, not be at a school just because I feel obligated."

"You never liked big cities."

"I know, but it just feels right. Being here. Being with you." He leaned closer. "All the pieces fell into place."

"And you're here. Just like that."

"This time I followed my heart, not my head. And that led me here." His voice, low and soft, gave her chills. He reached over and brushed the bracelet securely fastened around her wrist. "You're still wearing it."

"And it's going to stay that way." She paused and studied his face. "I still can't believe you're here, so far away from your home and everything familiar."

"You know that saying, 'Home is where the heart is?'" he asked. She nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Well, my heart's with you. Coming to New York wasn't a mistake. You're here, so this is my home." Ronnie felt like she could burst with the joy that coursed through her at his words. As he leaned over to kiss her, she found herself inwardly agreeing. _You're right, Will. You are my__ home._

_

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.**_


	3. Falling Slowly

**All right, here's another chapter! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed. I really appreciate all of your kind words.**

**Also, a big thank you to allynator, who has agreed to be my beta reader!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Falling Slowly**

Will reached and gently tugged at a long lock of Ronnie's hair, running it between his fingers. "I see you still have the purple hair."

"Yeah," she admitted. "It doesn't want to go away."

"It fits you."

"I've been thinking of getting rid of it. Jonah says it reminds him of the time Mom's eggplant casserole got dropped on the table and got all over the walls."

"What does that have to do with your hair?" Will asked curiously. She shrugged. Her brother could come up with some weird comparisons.

"Speaking of Jonah, I should go home and see him," Ronnie said, leaning back against the couch. She traced a random pattern onto the fabric of the couch and watched as Will stood and stretched.

"We could take him out somewhere," he told her.

"I really wish I could take him back Wrightsville," she sighed. "He misses it a lot."

"Maybe we can go back during a school break. You two could stay with my parents," Will said. Ronnie stopped tracing and quickly sat up. The memory of his mother staring coldly at her in the house was still fresh in her mind. Seeing the disapproval in Susan Blakelee's face was not a situation that she wanted to repeat anytime soon.

"Yeah, that might work," she said as cheerfully as possible. He grabbed her hand and tugged her up from the couch.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Where to?"

"Did that ever stop us before?"

"Uh, we're not exactly back on the beach. New York is a little bigger than Wrightsville," she laughed. "You can't walk across the entire city in 10 minutes."

"You're right. Every time I leave here, I drop bread crumbs on the sidewalk so I know how to get home," he joked. She hit him with a pillow.

"You're so full of it."

"I know. Why do you put up with me anyways? It's the money, isn't it?" His teasing fell flat as her face went dark.

"No, it isn't. You know that."

"I was just kidding," he tried to explain.

"I know. I would have taken the money and run by now," she joked back, efficiently hiding her feelings.

"If I would've know that, I wouldn't have given you a second look." Will said. "We should get out of here. Today's too good to waste."

"Do you want to see Jonah?" she asked, thinking of her brother, who would be ecstatic to see Will again.

"I do. We could go pick him up and go explore the city together. Is that all right?" he asked tentatively. She felt a shiver of happiness at his words.

"Yeah, that sounds great." As they went outside, he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She still felt like she was in a euphoric state, even as he hailed a cab and they got inside. In the midst of her dream-like thoughts, she realized something was off. "Wait. Didn't you say you were staying with your sister? Why do you have an already furnished apartment?"

"Well," he drew out the word. "I am staying with my sister for now, but my parents thought that I should have my own place. Megan and Daniel actually picked out the apartment. They figured the size wouldn't be an issue, since I'll hardly ever be there. Originally, they offered to let me stay with them, but the newlyweds need their own place, so my mom says," he said with a crooked grin. "I just got into the city earlier today, and they gave me the directions to the apartment so I could check it out, which I did before finding you. However, I don't know New York all that well, so getting back there might be an issue."

"If you get lost, there are plenty of nice cab drivers who would be willing to take you across town a couple times before actually taking you home, just to bring the fare up."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. If things get too bad, I'll find a nice comfy box in an alley to sleep in."

"I'll come visit," she offered.

"You're so kind," he said, the sarcasm dripping from his words. "You wouldn't feel sorry for me?" Ronnie pretended to ponder his words.

"Nope, nothing," she shrugged. "Sorry."

"Well, then if I see you, I'll be sure to close the box, so you won't be welcome."

"You, sir, are full of it."

"The box thing is a little far-fetched, but getting lost trying to find my apartment might be real."

"I'll make sure you get there."

"Thanks," he said in mock relief. After several minutes longer, the taxi pulled up in front of Ronnie's house. The cab driver named the fare, and Ronnie cringed at the price. Once the cab was pulling away from the curb, she spoke up. "Next time we're taking the subway. Cabs are way too expensive."

"I've seen the subway in the movies, but I've never been on one."

"I guess we'll have to change that, won't we?"

"I don't know. Seems like someone's always hijacking the trains, having shootouts, blowing the cars up. I'm not too excited about being in a hostage situation," he said with a serious face. She just shook her head.

"Come on, Jonah's going to freak out when he sees you." She led him through the metal gate and up the steps towards the large apartment building. He stopped right outside the door and gazed upward, staring at the many floors.

"You live here?"

"Yep, fifth floor, apartment 523."

"Does all the noise bother you?" he asked, listening as cars raced by and people shouted at each other on the sidewalk.

"Not too much. It's been interesting trying to adjust back to city life after living in such a quiet town. But, I kind of like the noise."

"It'd be weird to not have any yard."

"I guess that was something I was always used to. There's a park down the street that we used to play at when I was little."

"We could go there," he suggested. She felt a stab of pain. Every weekend, just like clockwork, she and Jonah would walk down to the small park and sit on the swings, sometimes talking, sometimes sitting in silence. In a weird way, the park had become a safe haven for them to just be.

"Maybe some other time," Ronnie said. "Jonah and I do go there, sometimes."

"I understand," he said, squeezing her hand. Will opened the heavy door and allowed Ronnie to pass in front of him. The apartment foyer was carefully furnished with rows of metal mailboxes neatly lined up along the side wall. Ronnie took a key out of her pocket and unlocked one of the boxes. She grabbed a handful of mail and shut the door. There was a pause as she leafed through the envelopes. They got into the elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor, the car lurching as it began to move. The hallway was quiet and their footsteps hardly made a sound due to the thick carpet lining it. Will tried to take everything in, from the polished wood paneling to the patterned carpet.

"This looks like a nice place. Do you like living here?"

"It's pretty nice. The floors and walls can be paper thin sometimes," Ronnie said, recalling the many times she and her mom had argued at the top of their voices. The super had visited their apartment on numerous occasions, but not as of late. She and her mom didn't fight anymore. "I do want to warn you; the apartment is a mess. Nothing's in its right place anymore."

"Okay. Are you rearranging things?" he asked.

"We're moving," she said. Seeing the confused look on his face, she began a hasty explanation. "Mom and Brian are getting married in two weeks, and we'll be moving into a new house. I've seen it. It's a nice little place with a yard. Now, you can't say that we don't have a yard."

"How far away is it?" Will asked.

"That's the bad part. It makes my commute to Juilliard way longer. I'm going to try it out for awhile, but I might have to find my own apartment if it's too hard."

"I know of a nice apartment building," he said, half-joking.

"I'll think about it. I kind of want to stick around with Jonah. At least until he gets more used to things." Their voices carried down the hall, and a door opened. Jonah's voice called out.

"Ronnie, is that you?"

"It's me." At her words, pounding feet could be heard running down the hall. Jonah launched himself at Ronnie, almost knocking her off her feet.

"Guess what? Guess what?" The boy jumped up and down with excitement, his glasses almost falling from his face. He didn't wait for her to answer before plowing ahead. "Mom and Brian said that we can get a puppy!"

"A puppy?" she repeated, glancing at Will. "What are you talking about?"

"When we move to the new house. We can have a pet!" He stopped his excited chatter when he noticed Will standing behind Ronnie. "Will!" he shouted, throwing his thin arms around him. Will hugged him in return. "What are you doing here? Are you staying for a visit? Did you hear about the puppy? Are you and Ronnie going to hang out some more?"

"Hey, Jonah," he said, when Jonah finally stopped and took a breath. "I'm here to see you, of course! Right now, I'm staying with my sister, but I have my own place. So, yes, I'm visiting, but I'm also going to live here. I did hear about the puppy, which is awesome. And as for your last question, I would like to hang out with Ronnie some more." He shot a sidelong glance at Ronnie, who was struggling to hold back her laughter.

"Come on, I want to show you my room." Jonah grabbed Will by the hand and pulled him into the apartment. Ronnie followed slowly, still chuckling at her brother's antics. He hadn't seemed this excited in a long time. The prospect of a puppy would be good for him, especially once she started school and wouldn't be around as much. Hopefully, it would make the move a little easier on him too. Her mom peeked around corner of the wall dividing the kitchen and living room. "Hi honey, I guess you already heard about the surprise."

"It sounds like a great idea, Mom," she said. "He's actually acting his age instead of a forty year old."

"Brian and I wanted to do something special for you two, as a thank-you for helping with the wedding."

"It'll be good for him," Ronnie said. She wondered how long she could handle the fact that Will was in the next room without bursting.

"Did I hear someone come in?" her mom asked, peering around the room.

"Actually, yes," she couldn't keep the news any longer. "It's Will. He's here in New York!"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, he's with Jonah in the next room. Mom, he's going to Columbia."

"That's great," her mom said cheerfully. "I'm happy for you."

"We were going to take Jonah out for awhile, if that's all right with you." Ronnie could still hear Jonah's joyful shouts from his room. She wondered what they were doing.

"I think it'll be fine," her mom answered. They walked into Jonah's room, where Will was standing patiently listening to Jonah talking a mile a minute.

"My mom wanted to say hi," Ronnie said. Will shook her mom's hand.

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Miller," he said politely.

"Call me Kim," she said warmly. "I guess the last name will be changing soon as well."

"Congratulations," he said. "Ronnie said you're getting married."

"Thank you, Will." She looked at Ronnie and then back at Will. "We'd be honored if you would come to the wedding. I know Ronnie would love it if you were there. It's just a small affair, but still."

"I'd like that," he said. Jonah interrupted their conversation with another question.

"Hey Will, can we go to the pet store? I want to show you the type of puppy I want."

"Sure." Will looked at Kim for approval, who nodded and smiled. "We can go as soon as we figure out where the nearest pet store is?"

"There's one only a few blocks away. I'm sure they will still be open," Ronnie said.

"Let's go!" Jonah charged out the door. The adults followed slower.

"I hear you're going to be living here," Kim mentioned.

"I start at Columbia in two weeks."

"I'm sure we'll be seeing you a lot," her knowing smile made Ronnie blush. Her mom wisely left the room at that point.

"C'mon, Jonah's probably halfway there by now," she said, avoiding his eyes. He followed her out of the apartment and towards the stairs. "Let's go this way. The stairs will be faster at this time."

"Ronnie." Will's voice caused her to stop. "Make no mistake, you'll definitely be seeing a lot more of me." Ronnie couldn't keep herself from smiling.

"Maybe I will come visit you in that box after all," she said in all seriousness. His laughter could be heard echoing all the way down the stairwell. She scowled in mock ferocity at him.

"I wish it hadn't of taken me so long to come here," he said, now serious.

"Me too," she agreed. "But you're here now, and that's all that matters." Will contemplated her words as they continued down the stairs. In the end, he couldn't have said it better himself.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. Thanks for reading:)**


	4. Happiness

**Here's another update!**

**Thank you to everyone reviewed! I never expected so many people to like this story. I'm grateful to all of you:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Happiness**

"Hey Jonah, wait for us!" Ronnie yelled after her brother, who was far ahead of them on the sidewalk. He impatiently scuffed his feet on the cement and waited for them to catch up.

"Come on, Ronnie!" he shouted back. "It'll be closed before we get there!"

"I don't think that's going to happen," she said when they finally reached him. "We have plenty of time." She ruffled his hair affectionately. He dodged away out of her reach. They crossed the busy street and walked the several blocks to the pet store.

"Don't worry, Jonah," Will said. "It looks like it's still open." The pet store was emblazoned with a large sign reading, Pets Galore & More. As they entered, a small bell jingled above their heads. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the dim light. Jonah grabbed Ronnie by the hand and pulled her towards the back of the store. Will followed slowly, taking in everything.

"Look Ronnie," he said, pointing towards a cage holding three wriggling Golden Retriever puppies. His face fell and he let out a dismayed cry.

"What's wrong, Jonah?" Ronnie felt anxious. What had happened?

"He's gone!" the boy wailed, gesturing towards the cage. "The one I wanted is gone." The remaining puppies placed their paws and against the glass and wagged their tails expectantly.

"It's okay," she tried to soothe him. "Maybe he's in the back." She approached the counter. The man on the other side greeted her with a friendly smile.

"What can I do for you today, miss?"

"My brother and I were looking at those puppies you have in the back. We noticed one was missing?" she looked to Jonah for confirmation.

"Which one did you want, son?" the man asked kindly. Ronnie noticed his nametag read Sam.

"I wanted the little one," Jonah told him, his face a picture of dejection.

"Well, I'm sorry, but that one was sold just today," Sam said as gently as possible. Jonah's face fell. Ronnie watched his lower lip begin to tremble. She knelt in front of him.

"Hey bud, it's okay. We'll find another puppy."

"But, but, I wanted that one," he told her. "It liked me." Ronnie turned to Will for help.

"I'm sorry the puppy is gone, but there are lots of nice puppies out there that would love to live with you," Will said.

"You're just trying to make me feel better," Jonah said pointedly. Sam chuckled.

"I tell you what, if the person who bought the puppy wishes to return him, I'll give you a call, okay?"

"Thank you," Ronnie said, with relief. She wrote her name and number on the provided notepad and handed it to the man.

"You'll actually call? Promise?" Jonah asked.

"Yes," he promised. He reached over the counter, and they shook hands. Jonah seemed satisfied as they exited. He skipped ahead of them on the pavement.

"Well, that was kind of a bust," Will said in a low voice to Ronnie.

"It'll be okay. I don't think he'll call, but at least it made him feel better," she replied. "It wasn't too bad. Don't worry."

"Hey Will, can we stop here?" Jonah stood outside of a bakery.

"Okay, go on inside." Will looked to Ronnie, who nodded. They entered the bakery, the smell of fresh bread assailing their noses.

"Great, now I'm hungry," she muttered.

"We could get something for your mom," he suggested.

"Good idea. But at this rate, it won't make it home."

"You could get something too," Will said, watching her gaze hungrily at the cases of baked goods. "Did you eat today?"

"Um," she answered absentmindedly. "I think so. Well, maybe." Will strode purposely up to the counter and bought a loaf of French bread, a box of croissants, and a large cookie for Jonah. At the last minute, he added a cheesecake, of all things.

"Got enough food there?" she asked, eying his precarious load of boxes. Jonah dug into his cookie that was piled high with brightly colored frosting and sprinkles.

"This is for you," Will handed her a croissant.

"What are you going to do with all that?"

"You know, I have no idea," he said sheepishly. "It was a spontaneous act." He thought for a moment. "Maybe your mom would like some? For dinner?"

"She might like that," Ronnie said, shaking her head. "You are so weird sometimes."

"I know, but you put up with me anyways. Want to help me?" He handed her the box of croissants. "Eat." She rolled her eyes, but took a bite of the flaky pastry.

"There, are you happy now?"

"Very." They walked back down the sidewalk in the direction of her apartment.

"You went kind of crazy in there," she said, laughing.

"I know," he admitted sheepishly. "Don't know what got into me." Will shifted the boxes in his arms. "Do you think your mom will mind? What if she doesn't want any of this?"

"I guess you can take it to Megan's?" she said, picturing the look on Megan's face when her brother walked in his random assortment of food. "I'm sure Mom won't care. She's probably making dinner right now."

"Oh no," he said. "I let Jonah have that cookie."

"Hey Jonah," Ronnie called her brother back to them. She brushed the few crumbs off of his shirt front. "If Mom asks if you've eaten anything, what are you going to say?"

"She won't ask," the boy said logically. "She's all panicky over the _wedding_." His boyish disgust was evident.

"You're probably right." She turned back to Will. "Don't worry about it not fitting in with dinner. I bet you'll never guess what we're eating tonight, that is if you'd like to stay?"

"That would be awesome," he answered. "But seriously, how do you know what she's making?' Ronnie burst out laughing, leaving him puzzled.

One look at the bowl of pasta in front of him was all he needed to understand Ronnie's earlier comment. His mind traveled back to the previous summer when he, Ronnie, Steve, and Jonah had spent a wonderful evening together, complete with pasta. As he looked across the table at her, he wondered if she was thinking of the same thing. The group talked and laughed at all the right places, but he still sensed that something was off. "Thank you so much for bringing this," Ronnie's mom said warmly. "You have good taste. I didn't even say what we were having for dinner, but this goes along with it perfectly." Will caught Ronnie's eye, and she winked at him.

"You're welcome," he replied, keeping the grin off his face. "It was just a lucky guess."

"How was the pet store?" she directed the question towards her son, whose happy expression drooped slightly. "You never told me about the puppy."

"It was okay," Jonah answered flatly. His mom looked confused; she looked to Ronnie for an explanation.

"The puppy was sold this afternoon," Ronnie explained.

"I wish it was still there."

"We can get you another one," Brian said in a placating tone. Jonah was not satisfied.

"It won't be the same," he said quietly. "It's okay, we don't need a puppy."

"But you've been asking Brian and me for such a long time," his mom said gently. "Somewhere out there is another puppy who really wants you to be his owner."

"I guess," he mumbled, shoving another forkful of pasta into his mouth. Ronnie cleared her throat slightly and changed the subject.

"Will has to go home soon, is there anything you want to do before he has to leave?"

"We could play a game," Jonah said hopefully.

"Any one in particular?"

"How about…" he thought hard. "We could play Go Fish!"

"All right," Will laughed. "Go Fish, it is." After the meal ended, Ronnie and Will helped take the dishes into the kitchen and piled them in the sink.

"Should we just leave these?" Will asked.

"Don't worry about them. They can wait. Not to mention, there's a very tasty-looking cheesecake for dessert." Will and Ronnie burst out laughing.

"I still can't believe you bought all this," Ronnie whispered in his ear as she sat down next to him, a plate of cheesecake in her hand.

"You don't look like you're regretting it," he teased, watching as she took a big bite.

"A girl never turns down cheesecake!" she shot back around a mouthful. "Especially not one this good."

"May I try some?"

"Get your own," Ronnie set the plate out of his reach.

"Well, aren't we selfish?" he joked. Kim handed him a plate. "Don't worry, I have my own now." He took a bite. "This is good."

"I already said that."

"Maybe I didn't believe you," he said. "She rolled her eyes.

"You're so full of it."

"You just wait, Ronnie, I'm going to whip you in Go Fish," he challenged.

"I'll have you know, I'm the champion Go Fish player." They continued their friendly banter as the game started. Jonah's mood had improved again, and he gleefully asked Ronnie for any swordfish, which she grudgingly handed over. Next it was Kim's turn, and she was forced to draw. Will's turn came, and he pretended to seriously study his cards and gravely asked Jonah if he had any jellyfish. In seconds, he had his first pair. Ronnie asked Will for a dogfish. He smiled at her over his cards, and smugly said.

"Go fish." She shot a dirty look at him and ended up drawing the needed card. Their rivalry continued throughout the game until Will won by having three pairs to everyone else's two.

"Let's play again," Jonah begged, not at all put off by his loss. They played four more rounds and somehow everyone was able to win a game.

"All right," Will laughed. "I should get going soon, but we have to play at least one more to see who's the champion."

"You're on," Ronnie and Jonah took his challenge. Kim and Brian gracefully bowed out. They sat back and watched the younger ones play. The game was tied at two pairs each, when Ronnie had a lucky streak of getting three more pairs.

"We can't let her beat us," Will whispered conspiratorially to Jonah, who nodded eagerly.

"She always beats me," the boy said matter-of-factly.

"No cheating," Ronnie said loudly. They looked at her innocently.

"Would we do something like that?" Will gave her his most honest face. He quickly switched a card with Jonah under the table. Kim noticed, but didn't say anything.

"I wouldn't put it past you, Will Blakelee," she said in her gruffest voice.

"You just can't stand losing to me," he said evenly, before asking her for the stockpile of tuna fish that she held. She scowled fiercely, but handed them over. Four goldfish from Jonah completed his hand, and he won.

"I can't believe it," she said incredulously, staring at the cards on the table. "You actually beat me."

"You doubt my abilities?"

"No, I just didn't think you could do it."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Never mind."

"You did it, Will!" Jonah said excitedly. "We make a good team, don't we?"

"Team?" Ronnie looked from Will to Jonah and back again, her eyes narrowed in mock suspicion. Jonah clamped his mouth shut.

"Well," Will drew out the word slowly. "We might have traded cards under the table."

"You cheater!" she burst out, but then began giggling. "I can't believe you two."

"It worked, didn't it?" Jonah said proudly.

"Cheaters never prosper," Ronnie told him.

'I know, but it sure was fun seeing your face!" he said happily.

"I'll just have to get a rematch sometime," she said calmly.

"Deal." The three of them shook hands. Will noticed the clock and stood up.

"It's getting late, I should get going."

"You can't stay for a little longer?" Jonah coaxed.

"Sorry, but I need to get home. I've got a long taxi ride ahead of me," he said, catching Ronnie's eye. She smiled, remembering their earlier conversation.

"Thank you for coming, Will, and for bringing food." Kim smiled at him. "Come back anytime."

"Thank you for having me. And for dinner," he added hastily. "I would be happy if you kept the food. "Jonah, I'll be back for another game."

"Okay," Jonah said, satisfied.

"I'll walk you down," Ronnie said. They walked down the hall and to the elevator. She walked with him to the entrance and to his surprise a taxi was waiting.

"Mom called for one while we were playing."

"Tell her thanks," he said, hugging her tightly. "This day has been amazing."

"I still keep pinching myself to see if this day is real."

"I'm glad I'm here."

"Me too," she said quietly. "I can't believe that you're living here. It's the best surprise I could have ever asked for." He gave her a quick kiss before getting into the waiting cab.

"Don't forget we have a rematch," he grinned at her.

"I'll hold you to it," she said, before closing the door. Ronnie stood there on the sidewalk watching until the lights disappeared around the corner. A feeling of pure joy filled her, and she felt like skipping back into the building. Life was good, no, amazing. And in that moment, it didn't seem like anything could ever, ever change what she was feeling.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Heavenly Day

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm still working out the kinks in my plot, so it's taking awhile to get everything set up properly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Heavenly Day**

A soft but insistent buzzing sound roused Ronnie from her peaceful slumber. She scrounged around the nightstand for her phone and groggily answered. "Hello?"

"Hey," Will's voice came on the other end. Her eyes struggled to focus on the digital clock by her bed. She rolled over onto her back, rapidly running through a list of reasons why he might call.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to see if you were awake."

"Will, it's 4 am, why in the world are you calling me?" She felt somewhat annoyed at him. "Oh, wait, I forgot you're a morning person."

"Get dressed. I'll be coming by in half an hour." He sounded way too cheerful.

"Do I have to?"

"Just humor me. We don't have too many more days to do this. I have to start school soon. Plus, my job is going to keep me busy."

"Okay, okay. I'll see you in a little bit." She snapped the phone shut, and it slipped onto the floor. Her eyes threatened to close on her, and she tried valiantly to stay awake. Twenty minutes later, she was showered, dressed warmly and still grumpy. A car pulled up in front of the building. She couldn't make out who was down there, but went downstairs anyways. Once outside, Ronnie was relieved to see Will get out of the car. "What are we doing?" she asked again.

He smiled, but didn't answer her. "Here. Drink this. Maybe it'll help you wake up."

"Fat chance," she muttered, but accepted the paper cup. "Who's car is this?"

"It's Meghan's. She's letting me borrow it for the day."

"The day?"

"Uh-huh."

"The entire day?" she repeated. He chuckled.

"I think I hear an echo."

"Ugh, sorry." She closed her eyes and leaned back against the seat. "I'm not awake yet." She took a sip of whatever he had handed her. "What is this?"

This time he laughed, long and loud. "You can't tell? It's hot chocolate."

"I need to go back to sleep."

"You've got some time. I'll wake you when we get there," he said, maneuvering the car out into the early-morning traffic. "I can't believe there are this many people awake right now."

"It's New York," Ronnie mumbled. She situated herself more comfortably before setting the cup into a holder and falling asleep.

It was some time later that she woke up to the sound of horns honking. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," Will said nonchalantly. "I'm getting used to the way people drive up here. Are you feeling better?" She rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"Yeah." The hot chocolate was now cold, but she took a sip anyways. "Where are we?"

"You can't tell?"

"It's still dark out," she pointed out.

"Fair enough. Let's just say we're heading south," he said vaguely. Ronnie really wanted to ask more questions, but knew he would be less than forthcoming. She chose to stare out the window into the early morning darkness. Will was fumbling with some papers and trying to drive at the same time.

"Want some help?" she offered.

"Then you'll find out where we're going," he said stubbornly.

"At least we won't crash," Ronnie said. He reluctantly handed her the maps he had printed out. She turned on a light and read the directions to him. Eventually, they ended up at a deserted parking lot. There was only an address not the actual destination, so Ronnie had no clue where they were exactly. Will put the parking brake on and got out of the car. She followed suit, her mind bursting with questions. The brisk breeze made her glad that she had brought a heavy coat. She could smell the salty air and hear waves crashing. Will was pulling blankets and two folding chairs out of the trunk. He handed her a basket, which she took. "What exactly are we doing? Going swimming?"

"You'll see." He walked towards a set of stairs on the far end of the lot. The beach was empty, most likely due to the freezing temperatures. Ronnie watched as he set down his armful and began to arrange the chairs and blankets. As he organized, he started to explain. "So, maybe it's not the warmest day of the year, but I thought it would fun to watch the sunrise. I guess it's a little warmer down in the South."

"I think I'll live," she laughed.

"I know it's cold, but I brought more hot chocolate," he grinned. "And a few of those croissants that I randomly bought."

"You do come up with some crazy ideas," she commented, wrapping herself up in a blanket. The chair was slightly lopsided. "It might be easier just to sit on the sand," she said. They lay down a blanket and settled down. As she snuggled closer to Will, Ronnie decided that the cold weather might not be such a bad thing after all.

"You still cold?" Will asked. He shifted the pile of blankets around.

"No, it's rather warm, well, except for my face." He placed his hand on her face, completely covering it.

"That better?"

"Okay, now I can't see the sunrise." She playfully pushed his hand away.

"You know, there is something wrong with this beach," he said with a serious expression.

"Something besides the freezing temperatures and wind?" she guessed.

"Nope, that's not it. It's missing something."

"Like…people?"

"I don't see any sea turtles here."

"You're joking right? Uh, we're in New Jersey."

"No, I thought we were in Florida," he said with humor. "Since it's so warm out, we can just get rid of these blankets." He moved to yank the blanket away, but Ronnie clung to it.

"Don't!" she cried out. He stopped pulling on it and laughed at her stubborn face.

"You're so easy to tease."

"You're so good at teasing."

"What do you think of my surprise?"

"It's…cold. But other than that, it's beautiful here. I've missed hanging out with you," Ronnie told him.

"This whole moving to New York thing seemed impossible, but Mom really helped out a lot. She and my dad actually encouraged me to come here," Will said. She turned to see if he was joking.

"Seriously? Why?"

"I spent a couple days with them after the funeral and started thinking about it then. They could tell that I really wasn't happy at Vanderbilt, and when I finally told them about moving up here, they weren't that surprised. They want me to be happy, to live with no "what ifs." I knew that I wouldn't ever be happy if I never got to see how this "what if" would turn out. And after a lot of discussion, they agreed with me."

Ronnie watched as he spoke earnestly and fondly about his parents. She remembered the look of complete horror on his mom's face. Somehow, it was hard to believe that she would actually want her son to live even closer to Ronnie. She pushed the thoughts away.

"I'm glad that you came," she said softly. "It's nice to have someone to wake you up at 4 am and drag you out onto a dark beach in New Jersey in the middle of winter. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Come on, where's the adventurous spirit?"

"If I get pneumonia, I'll send you the bill," she said sarcastically.

"If you get pneumonia, I might even send you flowers," he returned.

"See, that's what I like about you. You take all my verbal abuse," she ruffled his hair.

"I get professional help." At his words, Ronnie's face fell. She spoke in a neutral tone.

"Mom wanted Jonah and me to go to counseling. Like talking to some doctor is going to help. Jonah doesn't really have a choice, but I don't think I want to go."

"My mom said the same thing to me after Mikey died."

"Did you go?"

"No, but she did." Will said, remembering the weekly sessions.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was a long process."

"Do you ever talk to her about…the accident?"

"Not really. I'm a guy, we don't really do that, and she's not the most open person." His face took on a pensive expression. "Sometimes, she'll give me these odd looks, and I know she's thinking about Mikey." Ronnie felt funny at his words. Maybe it was because she was suddenly getting a different picture of his mom. Maybe it was because their conversation was veering dangerously close to uncomfortable territory. Either way, it was time to switch topics.

"Hey, look, I think the sun's finally coming up." She pointed towards the horizon where shades of pink and orange were peeking over the waves.

"We got here just in time."

"It's beautiful."

"I love doing this back home. Especially camping out on the beach and then waking up just as the sun comes up. There's nothing quite like it."

"But no turtles."

"True, but I think I'll live."

"You better. It's a little different up here."

"The traffic alone is a big change." He shot her a sidelong glance. "And it's easy to get lost. Especially with overeager taxi drivers."

"How long did it take you to get home?"

"Too long. It seemed like he drove across half the city." Ronnie choked back a laugh.

"I warned you."

"Yeah, you did. I wish I had my truck with me, but that would cost a little too much. I have one of those little tin can cars now."

"I don't even have a car. The subway works for me. I just need to get to Juilliard and back."

"Tell me a little more about your audition."

"I think it went well. My technique was a little rusty, but it wasn't too bad for not playing consistently. I've been experimenting with some new styles. Pretty much my whole life was spent playing classical, and I'm now getting into some other composers and trying to write my own music. On that note, I should probably practice today sometime," she said apologetically. "But maybe I could add some more time for tomorrow."

"If that's what you need to do, we can go back."

"There's more planned for today?" she asked in surprise.

"Of course, when I wake up a girl at the crack of dawn, I must find a way to make up for it. Unfortunately, I don't think there are any pet stores or puppies near here. I do, however, have a deck of cards." He pulled out a set of Go Fish cards. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Jonah's pretty disappointed about the puppy. I wish there was something I could do."

"He's a good kid. I remember being that age and wanting a dog. I would have taken any dog who was willing to have me as an owner."

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is that Jonah's going to love any puppy that he ends up with. It's someone to care for and love."

"Yeah, I know. I just remember the look on his face. I don't see that very often," Ronnie said regretfully.

"I probably won't have much time after school starts, but maybe we can take a trip to one of those animal rescue shelters. You never know, there might be the perfect puppy there."

"What did I ever do before you, Will?" she said, leaning back against him contentedly. The sun was now clearly outlined on the horizon, its rays shining brightly. Slowly, her face and other skin exposed to the wind was turning numb, but she didn't want to interrupt the moment.

"For starters, you didn't do this. You never played around with sea turtles. Never got a chance to see the best beach volleyball players in the country. Oh, and you always won card games, apparently. How's that so far?" he smiled his most charming smile.

"I'd say that was fairly accurate." She could think of infinite reasons, but chose not to name any of them. Not yet, but maybe in the future. "I would add that I never starved before now."

"I take it you're hungry?" The rumbling of her stomach was answer enough. "There were a few restaurants I looked up. A few of them had vegetarian options," he said.

"We don't have to go too far. I kind of like this place. It's not Wrightsville, but it's something," Ronnie smiled up at him.

"The sun's up now, we can get on to the rest of the day or if you need to practice, we can go back."

'You're not even going to give me the slightest hint?" she playfully batted her eyes at him.

"Not a chance."

She sighed. "I don't want to be a downer, but I should practice. I'm kind of behind."

"No problem. We can save the rest of the day. It's not going to expire. There's all the time in the world." He got up and brushed off the sand that clung to his clothes

"Thank you for doing this," she stood on tiptoe and kissed him. The wind had picked up and he shivered. Ronnie didn't look too comfortable either.

"Hey, I can change my plans if I want."

"Does this plan include a heater?" she gazed longingly at the car and clenched her teeth to keep them from chattering.

"I think we can work something in." Together they worked to gather up the things they had carried down. As they got into the car, Ronnie spoke up.

"Do you honestly think that you're going to be happy here in New York for the next few years? It is far away from your home and not anything like what you're used to." Will looked at her for a moment, and she openly met his gaze.

"I wouldn't trade it for anything," he stated confidently. "It's the adventure of a lifetime." Ronnie bit her lip and watched him carefully. He didn't waver.

"You're sure."

He searched her face and apparently finding what he was looking for, nodded ever so slightly. She leaned over and embraced him fiercely. There were no words exchanged, but everything had already been said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it:)**


	6. So Close, So Far

**At last, I've updated! The ending's got a bit of a twist to it, so don't get too angry with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - So Close, So Far**

Ronnie concentrated hard on the keys in front of her, the sounds emanating from the piano were not what she wanted the piece to sound like. She frowned at the smudged piece of paper on the piano. The music sounded wrong, something was off. After working on the piece for the past several weeks, she felt like tossing the entire thing into the nearest trashcan. But that wouldn't do. No, she'd better finish it. Her mounting tension wasn't helped by the fact that no one had gotten back to her yet about being accepted into Juilliard. They had told her that the process would be quick, but she didn't know when they would let her know. Classes started in a week, the same time as Will started his first semester at Columbia. She felt guilty for how little time she'd spent with him, mainly in favor of practicing and working on her music. Ever since his early morning surprise, she'd spent several hours practicing every day. "I just don't get it," she muttered angrily, racking her brain to figure out some way to rewrite the section. Her hair fell in her face, and she irritably pushed it behind her ears.

"Try using B flat instead of A at the crescendo line. It might help build up the tension of the piece." The unexpected voice caused her to jump. She spun around on the bench and stared at the young man standing in the doorway of the practice room.

"What?" she asked, her earlier frustration abating.

"I said that the piece might sound better if you used a different key at the transition. It almost sounds too sharp," he repeated, then stepped forward and offered his hand. "I'm George Davenport, by the way." She flexed her stiff fingers before they shook hands. "Excuse the name, it's a family tradition to have a stuffy, boring first name."

"Veronica Miller," she introduced herself. "But I go by Ronnie."

"Wait, are you Steve Miller's daughter?" he asked excitedly, catching her off guard.

"Yes. How do you know about me?"

"When I was younger, I heard you play at Carnegie Hall. Your dad teaches you, right?"

"Used to teach," she corrected softly. Even saying the words hurt. He clapped his hand against his forehead.

"I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I said that. They wrote about what happened on the website. I'm sorry for sounding like a jerk."

"It's okay," Ronnie waved away his apology. "I'm still getting used to the whole thing." She noticed the time and began to pack up her music.

"Oh, are you leaving?" he sounded disappointed.

"I've got to go home," she said. "It's getting late."

"I'd better get to practicing then," he showed her the sheaf of composition paper in his bag.

"What are you practicing?"

"Rhapsody in Blue by Gershwin."

"You're a pianist," Ronnie put the pieces together. He gave a little nod of his head.

"Yeah, I am. The piano's not my favorite instrument."

"What else do you play?" she asked, now interested.

"Guitar, cello, violin. Oh, and I'm learning percussion on the side."

"Wow. That's pretty crazy. I'm just a pianist."

"I wouldn't say just," he said. She felt herself blushing at his compliment.

"Well, I'd better get going." She put on her coat and was about to leave.

"Are you a student here?"

"Hopefully soon. My application's being processed."

"If you're as good as I remember, you'll make it in," he said confidently. "I'll see you around, Ronnie."

"Bye." She left the room, but waited for a second in the hallway. As he began to play, she felt suddenly inadequate. He was good. Really good. If this was what the students were like here, maybe she wouldn't fit in after all.

The evening chill met her as she walked towards the subway. The sidewalks were crowded as usual. Someone yelling caused her to stop in her tracks. The next thing she knew, a teenaged boy bumped hard against her, throwing her off balance. Ronnie instinctively jerked away, but the boy grabbed her shoulder bag and ran off. She ran after him. "Wait, stop!" she cried out desperately. He disappeared into the mass of people. Ronnie felt like crying. That bag contained most of her sheet music, not to mention her latest composition that she needed to perfect in order to make a good impression at Juilliard. That music was invaluable. There was no replacing her last month of work. "No, no, no, no," Ronnie spouted. She would never find that punk, not with all of New York City to hide in. The whole subway ride was spent mentally kicking herself. The walk to the apartment seemed especially long, and she was not prepared for the onslaught of excitement that exploded from inside the apartment. What exactly was going on in there?

"Ronnie, Ronnie! Where have you been?" Jonah whispered loudly. "You're missing the party!" Party? What party? Then it hit her, her mom and Brian were having an engagement party. She'd completely forgotten about it! No wonder Jonah was whispering. Her mom was going to be so upset.

"Is Mom happy?" she asked. Jonah rolled his eyes.

"Not exactly."

"What should I do?" Ronnie half-whispered to herself.

Jonah shrugged. "Maybe you should say that you got lost."

"Sorry, bud. That's probably not going to fly here."

"Will's here. Why don't you ask him?"

"Will? Here? Now?"

"Yeah, don't you remember Mom asking him to help out?" he said. She vaguely remembered something.

"Not really? Now, can I come inside?" She brushed past him and entered the apartment. There were so many people crowded inside. Maybe she could just sneak to her room.

"Ronnie, where've you been?" Will caught her by the elbow.

"Practicing. Just like I've been for the past week," she retorted. He was slightly taken aback.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Are you okay?" he asked. She wanted nothing more to break down and tell him everything, but something kept her from doing so. There had been too much of that already.

"I'm fine. I'm tired, and my mom's going to kill me."

"It'll be okay, Ronnie. Your mom knows that you're working hard right now."

"It seems so hopeless."

"What are you talking about?"

"I met this guy today and heard him play. He sounded amazing! And here I am, out of practice and so rusty. I don't think I have what it takes." Ronnie flopped facedown across her bed and buried her head into a pillow.

"It hasn't been that long since you started playing again. I'm sure the people at Juilliard know that. They don't expect you to be perfect."

"But what if I don't get in?"

"You'll get in."

"You don't know that," she countered.

"No, I don't. But I've heard you play, and the school director said that your chances were good. You'll make it in, Ronnie."

"I shouldn't even be here. My practice times are nowhere near what they should be. It takes so long to get to Juilliard and get a practice room. I should--"

"Hey, it's okay," Will sat next to her and kissed the top of her head.

"Ronnie, is that you?" Kim poked her head into the room. Will pulled back so quickly he almost fell off the bed.

"Yeah, it's me," Ronnie slowly met her mom's gaze. She wasn't angry looking, nor disappointed. "Listen, Mom. I'm sorry about missing the party. I...."

"Honey, I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" Ronnie couldn't believe her ears.

"I'm not. Now, will you please come out to the living room? I have something to show you." Kim smiled at her daughter. Ronnie got up and was about to follow her when she felt a little tug on her arm.

"Wait a sec," Will tied something over her eyes and led her down the hall.

Ronnie laughed, "What are you doing?" She took small steps to keep from tripping. The sound of murmuring voices and hushed whispered puzzled her. Will let go of her hand, and she stopped. When he pushed her into a sitting position, she instinctively grabbed onto him.

"Calm down." She reluctantly let herself be sat down on something hard. The blindfold was removed, and she gasped. Right in front of her was a beautiful baby grand piano.

"What is this about?" she squeaked out the words. Everyone in the room laughed.

"It's for you," Kim said, beaming. "I know how hard you've been practicing. Brian and I thought that you might want something a little different than a puppy."

"It must have cost so much." Ronnie shook her head vehemently. "I can't take this."

"It didn't cost us anything." Brian added. "It's yours, Ronnie." She ran her trembling hands over the polished wood. The keys were shining with newness. Her fingers found the keys and played a few notes. The sound that emanated was rich and melodic. She sighed with contentment.

"Mom, it's beautiful." Ronnie ran to her mom and gave her a big hug. "Thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome." Kim replied. "Your dad would be so proud of you." Ronnie couldn't speak for a minute due to the lump in her throat. She buried her face into her mom's shoulder. Jonah's voice broke through the moment.

"I told you I could keep a secret," he said triumphantly. The entire room broke into laughter. He smiled, somewhat embarrassed by all the attention.

"Play something," Kim suggested. Ronnie cast a gaze around the room. The few remaining guests were beginning to mingle again.

"Later, maybe?" she asked.

"Deal."

"Have some of the cake," Jonah grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the table. "It's really good."

"Did you help set up all of this?" she asked.

"Yep," the boy ginned, shoving a large bite of cake into his mouth.

'Thanks for helping out, buddy."

"No problem." Ronnie claimed a piece of cake and went to eat it in one of the many chairs in the room. The piano definitely took up a large portion of the room, she noticed. "How did you get this up here?" she asked Will.

"The piano movers helped a lot. Not to mention the fact that the legs come off. Helps a lot with getting through the door."

"I really don't know what to say. It's the most beautiful piano I've ever seen. I still don't get where the money came from."

"All I know is that your mom has been planning this for weeks."

"Was the party good?"

"It was nice. Not many people my age," he laughed. "But it wasn't really about me. They're really happy, Ronnie."

"I know."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Much better," she smiled hugely. "I can't believe it. I have a piano. That means I won't have to go to the school all the time."

"Still haven't heard anything?"

"No. I keep hoping that they'll call or something, but nothing yet."

"How time is there left?"

"About a week or so," she said with a dismal expression.

"Maybe you should give them a call to make sure things are processing still," he suggested.

"I was planning on doing that on Monday."

"It'll all be okay," he said. His words were lost on Ronnie, whose attention had turned back to the piano in the corner.

"Why don't you go play it? Everyone's left." She quickly looked around the room. In her reverie, she had completely missed their departures. Ronnie set her plate down and wiped her hands on a napkin. She adjusted the bench and sat down, measuring the distance between her body and the piano. Her fingers easily found the keys and played a simple set of scales, which progressed into a waltz she had learned several years ago. Kim came back into the room just as Ronnie started into another piece. "This is one of the pieces Steve composed for her," she quietly told Will. He nodded, letting his mind soar with the haunting melody that swirled around the room.

"He wrote lots of songs for her, didn't he?"

"Steve always loved performing, but writing for her gave him a special connection to her. She brought life to his music." Her expression became pensive. "Ronnie hasn't played the piano in this apartment since before the divorce. We sold the other one afterwards."

"Did you ever learn to play the piano?"

"Not really, I left that up to Steve and Ronnie," Kim shrugged. "It was their thing, and I was more than happy to let them have that." The music rose to a crescendo and died down again. Ronnie stopped playing for a minute and began messing with something under the raised lid.

"That piano completely made her day. She looks pretty excited," Will said, observing Ronnie's enthusiasm.

"You've also helped with that," her mom commented. He felt embarrassed, not sure of how to answer her.

"She's been good for me, as well. I---." A peculiar thumping noise and muffled words caused both of them to jump up out of their seats. Ronnie stood next to the piano clutching her arm close to her. "What's wrong?" Will asked, alarmed at the strange look on her face.

"I…was trying to adjust one of the strings," she said, trembling, "and my hand got caught, so I tried to get it out." She revealed her right hand, which was bleeding freely and at an odd angle. "I think…I need to go to the hospital."

* * *

**Okay, so this is all I have for now! I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Brace Yourself

**Okay, I haven't updated in...forever. But, I'm still alive, just going through a different phase in life. So, I haven't written in awhile.**

**I'm really sorry for leaving you guys hanging. It wasn't a very kind thing of me to do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 7-Brace Yourself**

Ronnie stared blankly out the window of the car. Was Brian speeding? It wouldn't be good if he got a ticket. She stared down at the towel wrapped around her right hand. Unconsciously, she tried to flex her fingers and winced immediately. Bad idea. That wasn't about to happen again anytime soon. What was wrong with her brain? It was like she was in a haze. Nothing seemed to be real. Will sat next to her on the seat; their eyes met, and he gave her a reassuring smile. "Hang in there," he said.

"We're almost there," Brian chimed in from the front as he wove in and out of traffic. She nodded woodenly. The car lurched around a sharp corner and went briefly onto the curb. She was thrown towards Will, who braced himself against the door with one hand and kept Ronnie from falling off the seat with the other. "Sorry!" Brian said, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Your mom is definitely the better driver." As if waking from a dream, she realized that her mom wasn't in the car.

"Where's Mom? And Jonah?"

"They're waiting at home. We're supposed to call as soon as we find out anything," Will answered. He chose to omit the real reason why part of her family had stayed at home. When Jonah saw the injury, he became hysterical, and they decided it would be best to not have the child go to the hospital.

The car screeched to a halt at the hospital entrance. Will quickly exited the car and carefully helped Ronnie out. "I'll park the car and come find you," Brian said.

"Okay," Will said before closing the door. They walked through the sliding doors into a busy hospital waiting room and stood at the end of a long line.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked politely when they reached the counter.

"Uh, yeah, my girlfriend hurt her hand, and it's bleeding." The woman cut him off.

"Go over to the wall, pick up the red phone and explain it to the nurse. I'll check you in when I can. Next please."

"About how long will it be?" he asked. She gave him an exasperated look and gestured towards the full waiting room.

"We've been backed up all day. I'd say you're looking for a two-hour wait."

"Two hours?"

"Kid, if you want to get to the front of the line, you're going to need to have a heart attack or get hit by a bus. Here, these should keep you busy for awhile." She handed him a stack of admission forms and a pen.

"Okay," he backed off. By this time, Ronnie had managed to get to the phone and spoke briefly to a nurse who told her to keep pressure on the bleeding, and she would get some gauze to help pack it. Will somehow managed to find a couple empty seats, and she wearily collapsed in one, resting her head on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"My hand…really hurts," she admitted. The constant throbbing had migrated to her head as well. "Will…."  
"Yeah?"

"What if, there's something really wrong?"

"The doctor will do his best," he tried to reassure her.

"What if I get kicked out of the program? If I can't play, there's no reason for me to stay in Juilliard."

"Hey," he tipped her chin up to force her to look at him. "It's going to be okay. Whatever happens, we'll get through it. Don't get too far ahead of yourself. One thing at a time."

"I'm scared." She buried her face in his shoulder.

"I know. I am too. But we'll be all right."

Deep inside, she hoped his words were true. But she had seen her hand, and it would take more than a few stitches to fix whatever had happened. Ronnie decided not to voice those fears.

"Sorry it took so long. I had to drive around the lot a few times before I finally found a spot," Brian said, after pulling up a chair. "What's the story?"

"We're not very high on the waiting list," Will said. Brian gazed around the room. There were people of all ages crammed into the little space, some with visible injuries, others who appeared to be fairly healthy.

"Looks like a busy day."

"The lady at the counter said heart attacks or car accidents are higher priority, so if you'd just go run Ronnie over, we might get in faster," Will said with a straight face. Ronnie cracked a smile. The fog in her head had cleared a little, and the bleeding had lessened.

"If I could drive with this hand, I'd run you over, Will Blakelee," she threatened, not very convincingly.

"Glad to see you're back to your old self," he said dryly.

"Not quite, but I don't feel like I'm sleepwalking anymore."

"How's the hand?" Brian asked.

"It feels a little better, but it looks really nasty." She shifted the gauze and towel around until it was loosely secured around her hand.

"What happened?"

"I don't really know. I had raised the lid of the piano because one of the strings sounded off. Being extremely smart, I stuck my hand between the wires, and one of them happened to spring, which is why my hand got cut. I pulled back, and the lid fell down on and smashed my fingers."

"They'll probably take an X-ray and give you a couple stitches," Brian said. He stood and stretched before reaching into his pocket. "I'm going to go call your mom really quick. Come get me before you go in."

"We're not going anywhere soon." Will replied. The wail of an ambulance siren drowned out his words. It looked like the wait time had just doubled. Ronnie curled up in the hard chair and closed her eyes. Will nudged her gently. "Want something to drink?"

"No thanks," she mumbled. He dumped a heavy amount of creamer into a cup and stirred it. The creamer did nothing to disguise the bitter taste of stale coffee. Will moved his chair around, so Ronnie could rest her head on his lap. She was just getting comfortable when her name was called.

"Want us to come in?" Brian offered.

"I think I'll be fine."

The nurse asked the usual round of questions, and she did her best to recount the story again. "So, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"The doctor signed an order for you to get an x-ray." Ronnie nodded.

"You'll have to wait because there's a wait in radiology." She checked Ronnie's vitals, charted them, and slipped out of the room. Ronnie tried to flip through one of the magazines from the holder on the wall, but couldn't concentrate. She sighed and sat on the edge of the gurney. Too bad the doctor couldn't just come in and get the bad news over with. This whole waiting thing was starting to get to her. After what seemed like an hour, the nurse came and took her down the hall to radiology, where a tech positioned her hand and took several images. Once again, Ronnie was told to wait for the doctor, who had to examine the x-rays and then he would come to discuss her results and put in a few stitches. She laid back on the bed and resorted to counting the ceiling tiles for entertainment. The nurse returned with some pain pills for her to take. Finally, there was a knock on the door.

"Veronica Miller?" The doctor entered and shook her left hand.

"You can call me Ronnie. Only my mom calls me

"I'm Dr. Westfeldt. Let's see what we have here." He examined her hand; Ronnie bit her lip every time he manipulated her fingers. The topical pain killer helped take a little of the sting away, but she still cringed at the thought of a needle. "These cuts are a little too deep for a butterfly, so I'm going to have to put in a few stitches. She nodded slowly, He worked quickly, and the procedure was done much faster than she had anticipated. "Okay, you can open your eyes now," he told her. She looked down at the neat row of black stitches on her hand.

"Did I break anything?"

"Well, you have fractures in both of these fingers," he pointed to her third and fourth fingers. I'll splint those, so you're not going to be able to use them for several weeks."

She let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that's all."

"I'm not quite finished. The nurse told me that you reached into the back of a piano? Is that correct?"

"Yeah, I shouldn't have been messing with the wires. I didn't see that one of them was broken. They're sharper than I thought they were," she explained sheepishly.

"There's something else," Dr. Westfeldt said. "You've injured the tendons in those fingers."

"What? What do you mean?" she asked hurriedly.

"They were overextended. As far as I can tell, they aren't ruptured, but it's too soon to tell how much damage has been done." Ronnie listened to his words with growing panic.

"Dr. Westfeldt, I'm a pianist. I mean, that's my major. Is this gonna heal? It's nothing serious, is it?" she blurted out.

"The broken bones should heal in several weeks, but the tendons you injured are what allow for movement at these joints. I'm splinting your fingers at full extension to keep the tendons from healing incorrectly."

"Will I be able to play after that?"

"Depending on the extent of the damage, you might need physical therapy to fully regain use of the tendons."

"So, this could be really bad," Ronnie swallowed hard.

"I can't really tell you. If it heals properly, you should be fine. There is a chance that the tendons are permanently damaged, but I do not have the training in that area to make a clear statement. I'll refer you to a colleague of mine who specializes in orthopedics. He'll be able to tell you more." He continued to tape her fingers together. "How's the pain level?"

"Whatever you gave me definitely did its job," she commented.

"Good. I have a prescription for some painkillers," Dr. Westfeldt quickly wrote on a piece of paper, tore it off his scrip pad and handed it to her. "You can get this at any pharmacy."

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome. I hope to never see you in here again," he chuckled, shook her hand again briefly and left the room. The nurse came in with more paperwork for her to sign. She fumbled with the buttons on her coat, finally gave up and just carried it down the hallway to the waiting room. Brian and Will stood up simultaneously.

"So, how did it go?"

"I have to wear this for at least six weeks," she showed them the splint. "He gave me a referral to an orthopedic doctor, and I have a prescription."  
"But it'll heal?" Will asked.

"Oh, yes. I should be fine." Ronnie chose to gloss over the doctor's other words.

"Good," Brian said. He studied the tile floor for a minute, then looked at her again. "I'm really sorry, Ronnie. Your mom and I didn't mean for you to get injured. The piano was supposed to be a good surprise."

"It's okay Brian. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have messed with the piano. I don't know what I was thinking. I love the piano. It's beautiful, and I can't wait to play it again." She gave him a reassuring smile. Boy, those pain pills were sure doing their job. Her anxiety had completely disappeared.

"What about Juilliard?" Will asked suddenly as the idea had just occurred to him.

"I'll have to talk to them this week and see if they will hold my spot for me. If not…" her voice trailed off. Will glanced sharply at her. He had the feeling she wasn't telling him something, but decided not to press the issue.

"The director has wanted you to come for years. They'll do it," he said confidently. Ronnie wasn't so sure. Juilliard was competitive, and she had turned them down before. This could be the last straw. She put on her coat, and Will was kind enough to help her with the buttons. Having a splint on for several weeks was sure going to be fun.

"Why don't we go home?" Brian suggested. He led them through the tangled maze of the parking garage to the car. Ronnie felt like she had been hit by a truck. The drugs were definitely kicking in now. She barely noticed the brief stop to fill her prescription, and when they had arrived home, she was almost asleep. Her mom greeted her at the door with a composed face, but even in her tired state, Ronnie could tell she was worried.

"I'm going to be fine, Mom," she said, showing her splinted hand. "I just have to wear this for awhile." Kim gave her a long hug.

"I'm glad to hear that, sweetie. We can talk about it tomorrow. I know you're tired, but your brother is still awake and would like to see you." Ronnie slowly made her way down the hall. The light was on in Jonah's room, and she could hear quiet sniffling noises.

"Jonah?" she tapped lightly on the door and swung it open. Her brother was curled up in a ball on his bed.

"Ronnie?" he croaked out.

"Hey bud, I'm going to be fine." She sat next to him on the bed. He turned over to face her.

"I thought…maybe, you were really sick or something," he managed to say through hiccups.

"No, Jonah, I'm not sick. I hurt my hand, that's all. It'll heal," Ronnie brushed the hair back from his forehead. She should have known that her going to the hospital would frighten him. Especially after what had happened. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"I'm glad you're going to be okay," he said quietly.

"All right, I need to get some sleep, and so do you," she said, trying to tuck the covers in around him with only one hand. "We can talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Jonah answered sleepily. As she was about to turn out the light, he stopped her. "Ronnie?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I love you."  
"I love you too." Ronnie closed the door and went to her own room. Her head was already on the pillow before she realized Will was still in the living room. She was about to get up when his voice stopped her.

"Hey."

"Will, I'm sorry for forgetting about you. I'm just so tired."

"It's fine, Ronnie," he lowered himself on the bed next to her. "You're not feeling well. I think I'll be fine."

"I forgot to thank you for coming to the hospital with me," at this point, she was almost slurring her words. He had to keep from chuckling.

"You're welcome. I wish we didn't have to go in the first place."

"I know you have to get home, but can you stay for awhile…until I fall asleep?" she asked.

"Of course," Will said. He cradled her left hand in his. She closed her eyes and finally let herself fully relax. It was several minutes before her even breathing let him know she was asleep. He gently kissed her forehead before standing and turning off the light. "I love you, Ronnie," he whispered softly before quietly shutting the door. "Everything's going to be fine." He knew she hadn't said everything the doctor had told her, but he would gladly wait for her to say what that was. Will remembered the look of fear on her face as they had left the hospital. Her injury was worse than she was saying, he realized. The nagging feeling persisted, even as he said good-bye to her parents and headed downstairs. Everything was going to be fine, wasn't it?

At that point, he couldn't really tell.

* * *

**All right, if anyone is still reading this story, I really do appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry for being a royal failure at updating**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
